


In another life

by dubstepbard (trashytalk)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytalk/pseuds/dubstepbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi wakes up in an almost-empty room, with a raging storm outside and a cold pillow beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In another life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crollalanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAROLE!  
> You're a great person and huge inspiration for me, so I wrote this as a humble gift to you ♥
> 
> I hope you like it /)u(\

He woke up to thunder and rain. Stretching out his limbs, Daichi slowly shook his sleepiness away while taking in his surroundings. The room was foreign to him, and it seemed even emptier than the night before. It was missing something. Well, it was missing a lot of things to be completely honest, like bedside tables and a TV, maybe a bookshelf. But that day, from all they had so far, it was only missing one thing.

Or, more specifically, one person.

He got up, dragging his feet and being dragged by them. Daichi looked around the bedroom, the bathroom, the closet, finding nothing but silence and emptiness. It was a bit disturbing, waking up alone in a dark, bare room.

The whole scenario looked like something straight out of an horror movie. The first morning after moving in, the protagonist wakes up to find that his family had gone missing, all of that during a storm. Yup. Cliche horror movie plot. He'd be more worried about it if he weren't so tired after carrying so many boxes.

Daichi was almost giving in to the rhythmic sound of the rain and going back to bed when it hit him. 

The unmistakable fragrance of batter being cooked. 

_ That had to be an awfully nice killer. _

Without bothering to change from his pajamas, Daichi made his way out of the bedroom and into the hallway, musing at the naked walls and wondering how to decorate them (preferably not with blood, mind you). When he reached the kitchen, two mugs had already been set up side by side on the table, and he could hear a familiar voice humming. Smiling wide, suddenly overwhelmed with affection, he approached the other and embraced him slowly, lovingly. He felt more than heard the giggles bubbling up from his lover’s chest, and he basked in them like his laughter was his sunlight. Closing his eyes, he pressed small kisses to the constellation of moles that flecked such pale, tender skin, before burying his nose in crook of the other's neck.

He didn’t even bother to raise his head when he spoke, his usually low and raspy voice even lower and raspier. “I'm so glad you're not a killer!”

The other man turned, confused look on his warm eyes. Daichi’s arms still circled his waist, holding him loosely but close. He watched as those pink lips shifted into a pout, urging himself not to kiss them or that taunting beauty mark which sat right beneath his eye.

“Do killers usually make you breakfast? Are you turned on by danger? What more do I need to know about you, Daichi?” Koushi said, pretending to be annoyed and trying-but-not-really to escape from his husband’s arms.

Daichi let out a hearty laugh and squeezed Koushi lovingly, making him laugh too.

“Ow ow ow, you're hurting me!”

“Am not! I know you're not that fragile, if last night taught me something.”

Koushi pinched his sides and Daichi let go of him, still grinning from ear to ear. 

“Do you need any help?”

Koushi smiled and it melted his insides. 

“No, you can sit while I finish breakfast. But don’t get used to it! It’s just because today is a special day.”

He sat on the stool and sipped his coffee, observing the other work in a steady, almost calculated pace, watching the way he carefully put some syrup over the cake he'd just gotten out of the oven. It looked amazing, both the cake and the baker.

“What's this? It smells delicious!”

“I saw a recipe online and I wanted to try it, it's carrot cake with chocolate syrup.”

“Carrot?” Daichi raised an eyebrow, intrigued. 

Koushi had a mischievous smirk on his face when he turned around and set the cake right in front of the other. “Well, you can give it a try in a few minutes, then tell me what you thought of it, how's that?”

Daichi shrugged and got up to get plates while Koushi finished making their coffee, both of them waltzing around the room, opening boxes and trying to find what they needed. It was like a dance, the movements becoming more and more fluid as they went along. The plates were stashed into a roll of bubble plastic, which Koushi made sure to pop while Daichi washed them and placed them on the counter.

He looked at the walls, searching for a clock, but there was none. At least, not yet.

Koushi yawned, stretching his arms up high and throwing his head back. His shirt rode up, showing off a strip of skin that caught Daichi’s full attention in the spam of a millisecond. 

“Exactly when did you get up?” Daichi asked, walking towards Koushi and embracing him by the waist, slowly coercing his husband to sit on the stool and open his legs so he could fit between them.

“About two hours ago.” Koushi let his arms fall over the other’s broad shoulders, running his hands down Daichi’s arms and stopping at his biceps. It was like electricity.

“That’s awfully early… Especially for you!”

“I wanted to surprise you!”

Daichi was speechless for a moment, frozen on the spot while burning up inside. How could he be so lucky to marry the sweetest guy alive?

He was now grazing his lips against Koushi’s jaw, kissing the corner of his mouth and feeling it curve up into a fond smile. 

Daichi couldn’t help but smile too.

They kissed and kissed, and when Koushi pulled away Daichi thought about protesting but instead he got a spoonful of carrot cake.

“Fis if fooo goof!”

“Daichi, don’t talk with your mouth full!” Koushi was scolding him with a hint of laughter in his voice, digging the spoon into the cake slice again. Daichi smiled and let himself be fed before taking the spoon and plate so he could return the gesture.

He ran his thumb over Koushi’s lips, sweeping away some chocolate syrup and earning a playful bite at the pad of his finger. The cake slices were gone, the coffee was finished and the dishes were washed. And they still had the whole day ahead of them.

\---

It was almost 7 pm and Daichi was still stealing small pieces of the cake every hour or so.

“Did you like it that much?” Koushi had just showered, hair damp and towel on his shoulders, when he sat beside Daichi on their new sofa at their new living room. The house wasn’t supposed to look that familiar, that comforting, while it was so empty.

But it was.

Daichi shifted and laid down, pulling Koushi on top of him and throwing the towel over the small table. Koushi’s head was resting on Daichi’s chest, legs entangled and strong arms holding the lithe body by the waist.

They remained like that, in silence, looking absent-mindedly at the TV, some random movie playing as background noise, purely enjoying each other’s warmth and company. The thumping of the raindrops against their windows echoed through the room. Koushi closed his eyes, sleepiness creeping in slowly but steadily.

Daichi’s voice rumbled through his rib cage, directly onto Koushi’s skull.

“I’m starting to think you were a baker in another life.”

Koushi didn’t answer immediately, raising his head to look Daichi in the eyes to see if that was some kind of joke. 

It wasn’t.

Daichi looked like he was considering it.

It was a bit endearing. It made Koushi’s heart beat fast and warmth spread throughout his body. If there was another life… If there really was another chance to do this again...

“If there is another life, like you said, do you think we-” He shut his mouth, pursing his lips and frowning, considering if he should keep talking. “Ah, forget it.”

“What? C’mon Sug now you have to tell me, you can’t stop in the middle of a sentence like that.”

“Do you think the other me, the baker, will meet you?”

Daichi sighed, pulled Koushi closer.

“I’m sure he will. And I’m sure the other me will fall in love with the other-you the instant he- I set my other-eyes on you.”

Koushi giggled.

“You can’t be so sure!”

“Ah, but I am! And all the ‘other-me’s will find you and love you lots too.” Daichi planted a kiss on the top of Koushi’s head, snuggling him closer until he could peck his lips.

There was another peaceful moment between them, TV still on and rain still pouring.

“Koushi...”

“What is it?”

“Do you think there’s a stripper other-you somewhere?”

Despite punching him hard, Koushi kept smiling and Daichi knew that no matter how many others were out there, he married the only one for him.

Maybe another Daichi could marry the stripper Koushi.

“I can always become the stripper-me for one night, you know.”

And he was sure, once and for all, that he’d married the right one.

**Author's Note:**

> You should really try carrot cake, it's soooo tasty!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
